Una noche con Sirius Black
by Popis
Summary: Sirius Black sale con chicas lindas, pero no con todas. Él tiene un lema, sus compañeras de curso y casa estan descartadas. Entonces, ¿por qué esta esperandola a ella para ir al baile de Halloween?


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling… sólo este bonito encuentro es obra de una cabeza loca enamorada…**

**Una noche con Sirius Black**

Sirius esperaba en la Sala Común de Gryffindor a que su acompañante para el baile de Halloween bajara de su habitación. Por su cabeza no dejaban de pasar preguntas sobre si había perdido su cordura o que demonios había estado pensando cuando invito a su compañera para que sea su pareja esa noche.

No sabía porque le había pedido a Mary que fuera con él. Por regla, no salía con sus compañeras de curso y casa. Lily era el eterno amor de su mejor amigo, casi hermano, y por ende estaba prohibida. Alice, su otra compañera, estaba de novia con Frank Longbottom, el quinto ocupante de la habitación de los chicos de séptimo curso que a pesar de no ser un merodeador era amigo del grupo, dejándola así también descartada como posible conquista.

Y Mary no tenia objeción, es cierto, pero era la mejor amiga de la pelirroja mala leche, aunque ese año estuviera de mejor humor que los últimos seis; pero siempre la había excluido, sin razón especifica. Sin embargo, una semana atrás se la había encontrado sentada allí, frente al fuego de la chimenea, después de volver de una visita nocturna y solitaria a las cocinas. Sin pensarlo se había acercado a ella, que al percatarse de su presencia lo invito a sentarse a su lado en completo silencio.

Acomodado junto a ella decidió compartir los bocadillos recién adquiridos. Vacio sus bolsillos sobre la mesa baja, ubicada frente al sillón donde estaban sentados, y entre los dos se comieron todo sin intercambiar ni una sola palabra.

Cuando ya no quedaba nada y estuvo seguro de que ella se iría a su habitación, decidió romper el silencio; sin saber bien por qué sus palabras fueron: "¿Te gustaría ir al baile de Halloween conmigo?"

La chica lo había mirado sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero al observar el rostro serio del joven, sonrió para finalmente aceptar con un simple: "Si, me gustaría". Después de eso le había besado la mejilla y con un suave "Buenas noches" se fue por las escaleras que llevan a los dormitorios femeninos. Cuando los pasos dejaron de oírse, se retiro a su cuarto para intentar conciliar el sueño. No habían vuelto a hablar, sólo se dedicaron algunas miradas y tal vez una sonrisa, nada más.

Y allí estaba ahora, esperándola para ir al baile. Todos los pensamientos negativos desaparecieron, nuevamente, para ser suplantados por los positivos que contradecían su locura. Mary era una chica muy bonita, nada extravagante, pero linda después de todo; pelo castaño, ojos del color del chocolate, piel de porcelana, una bien formada figura.

Después de que ese pensamiento se instalara en su cabeza Sirius sonrió. Tal vez no estaba todo perdido. Podría utilizar sus encantos, que no eran pocos, para convencerla de ir a observar las estrellas a la Torre de Astronomía dándole a la velada un toque romántico y ella terminaría rendida a sus pies como muchas otras. Y a la mañana siguiente podría alardear junto con tantas otras de haber pasado "una noche con Sirius Black".

En ese momento, apareció ante sus ojos un vestido negro que marcaba el cuerpo de la propietaria. Repaso a la muchacha un par de veces con la vista antes de mirarla a la cara. Se llevo una buena sorpresa al reconocer a Mary. Ella sonreía divertida por la expresión incrédula de su rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa Black? – la voz de la castaña tenia un toque burlón al que el muchacho no presto atención. El ojigris estaba intentando borrar de su mente las imágenes que se habían formado al ver el físico escultural de su pareja al pensar en la Torre de Astronomía.

- Que te parece si por esta noche, al menos, somos Mary y Sirius. Vamos juntos al baile, lo normal seria un poco de confianza.

- Me parece bien – dijo la joven sin borrar la sonrisa a la vez que extendía su mano hacia él.

Sirius la tomo y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella antes de pararse. Mientras se dirigían hacia el retrato para abandonar la Sala Común, volvió a mirarla detenidamente.

- Estas hermosa – comenzó el morocho dedicándole una sonrisa sincera -. Siempre estas muy bonita, pero esta noche te superaste. Y ese vestido te queda genial.

- Gracias – le contesto Mary algo sonrojada para su propio disgusto. Ese hecho hizo que al merodeador se le ampliara la sonrisa.

Al llegar al comedor ya estaban hablando de todo, sólo necesitaron superar los primeros minutos de incomodidad. Se acercaron a una mesa, colocada junto a un lateral del salón, que servía bebidas, y allí Sirius pidió algo para Mary como todo un caballero. Lo mismo hizo cuando más tarde pasaron por la mesa que ofrecía los bocadillos.

Cuando la invito a bailar, ella no dudo en aceptar. Quería conocer más sobre este Black, que a pesar de ser bastante arrogante, era divertido, caballeroso, simpático, y cuando se lo proponía súper romántico. Se sorprendió gratamente al percatarse de que se comportaba correctamente; no había intentado tocarle el trasero ni una vez, mucho menos hizo el amago de besarla.

La joven bruja, aunque sorprendida, estaba encantada y después de un tema lento, el cual pasaron hablando mientras bailaban, algo que venían haciendo desde antes, ella tomo la iniciativa y lo beso.

Para los dos fue el mejor beso de sus vidas. No había deseo desmedido, aunque este no estaba exento en el mismo, era un deseo normal entre dos personas que se gustan, también había cariño y ternura; ganas de conocerse.

Al separar sus bocas por la necesidad de volver a llenar sus pulmones de aire, se sonrieron de una manera que, hasta el momento, no lo habían hecho. Sin pensar mucho, Sirius le pidió que lo siguiera si confiaba en él; ella, aunque con algunas dudas, lo siguió.

La Torre de Astronomía estaba iluminada por la luna creciente y le daba un aire romántico que la atraía. Pero la duda que la había asaltado antes de abandonar el Gran Salón volvió a ella.

- ¿Me trajiste aquí para acostarte conmigo? – Pregunto Mary, sin rodeos mirándolo inquisitivamente y después recorriendo el lugar con sus ojos.

A Sirius le gusto mucho su franqueza. La castaña era directa, igual que él.

- Podría decir que no, pero te estaría mintiendo; sin embargo, decirte que si también es mentirte.

- No te entiendo – Mary lo miro a los ojos mientras él sonreía.

- Cuando te esperaba antes de ir al baile pensé en terminar la noche acostándome contigo, si vos querías claro, pero ahora que estamos acá no quiero hacerlo – su pareja enarco una ceja incrédula.

No es que no me gustaría pasar la noche contigo – aclaro -, pero me gusta estar con vos, hablar de cualquier cosa, y si nos acostamos vas a convertirte en una más y todo lo que tuvimos esta noche no se repetirá.

La castaña asintió. Entendía a la perfección lo que él quería decir. Se lo estaba pasando muy bien; había descubierto otro Sirius Black esa noche y le gustaba no sólo por su físico, demás esta decir que era sorprendentemente guapo. Tenía algo que iba más allá de su actitud rebelde, de lo que solía mostrar a todo el mundo como su fachada; algo que ella había descubierto esa noche y que había terminado por encantarle. Porque sus conversaciones, la manera en que la trataba no era la del típico gamberro que veía todos los días desde que lo conoció. Era un hombre excelente, que había creado una mascara para ocultar las cosas que lo lastimaban y lo hacían vulnerable, para no exponerse frente a todos, sólo ante sus amigos. Lo mejor de todo era que había confiado en ella y esa noche se había sacado la mascara para que lo conociera de verdad.

Se sentaron en el alfeizar de uno de los grandes ventanales para admirar el paisaje y seguir hablando. En algunas ocasiones repetían el beso de la fiesta; otras veces Sirius, simplemente, rozaba sus labios con los de ella en una dulce caricia.

Después de horas hablando, el muchacho llamo a un elfo domestico del colegio para pedirle más bocadillos y algo para beber; gracias a sus continuas visitas estos hacían cualquier cosa que los merodeadores le pedían. Con estas nuevas provisiones pasaron otro rato más hablando.

Bien entrada la madrugada Mary se encontraba acurrucada en los brazos de Sirius con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, mientras él continuaba hablando. Cuando hizo un alto en su relato, el joven esperaba algún comentario por parte de su acompañante, pero al no llegar la movió suavemente para descubrir que la castaña estaba dormida; hecho que lo hizo sonreír.

Con delicadeza la tomo en brazos y comenzó a llevarla hacia la salida pero, a pesar de todo, ella abrió los ojos.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A dormir – le contesto el morocho con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella le correspondió y con mucho cuidado volvió a posar sus pies en el suelo.

- ¿Sabes transformar cualquier cosa en una cama?

- Si, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver mi nivel de transformaciones con todo esto – el ojigris había enarcado una ceja inquisitivamente.

- Tal vez no terminemos sin ropa – una sonrisa divertida bailaba en su rostro -, pero si podemos dormir juntos.

El joven sonrió, le gustaba la idea. Saco su varita del bolsillo de la túnica y transformo una pequeña mesa olvidada en una cama doble con doseles y muchos almohadones.

Mary se desprendió las sandalias y se acomodo en la cama, mientras Sirius hacia lo mismo con sus zapatos. Se colocaron abrazados en el medio del colchón. Ella con la cabeza en su pecho, él rodeándola con sus brazos sobre el edredón que la cubría para que no pasara frio.

Hablaron durante un rato más hasta quedarse completamente dormidos con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros. Una de las ultimas frases de Mary fue: "Al final, si tuve mi noche con Sirius Black", a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa y un beso en su frente.

&&&&&&&

**Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño fics que tanto me costo escribir pero que me gusto en igual medida escribirlo. Ojala lo hayan disfrutado porque fue hecho con mucho cariño. Como dije en el capi "Halloween" de "**_**Me enamore de James Potter"**_** trabajar con este personaje, Sirius, fue complicado por su personalidad tan especial y más todavía lo fue trabajar con un personaje del que solo conocíamos el nombre y algunos vagos detalles, Mary.**

**En fin espero sus opiniones en un review si??**

**Un besoo y nos estamos leyendo pronto!! Eso espero XD**

**Popis . . . **


End file.
